


Don't Leave Me

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the points are placed, there is still an opportunity to correct them on the commas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

\- Don't leave me... - Adam whispered behind close doors. His loved one is gone forever. He didn't hear these three words. The door slammed shut, and the fragile Finnish fellow musician left alone.

"What have we done?" - Lambert thought, sitting by the fireplace in the oppressive silence. This house he bought with Sauli, now seemed too big. Why should a single man so much space in the house? Then, to the emptiness is painfully pressed his temples? But even more gripping another void. It was inside. On the very spot where once was beating and his loving heart. And now we have nothing. Cold air from the non-private window to the bone...

\- Sauli... - Adam whispers in this very emptiness. - What do I do?

There will be no "we." It would not be his gentle smile in the morning. Each morning will be lonely and gray. Hell, who gave this work? No, even the most favorite thing, don't replace the most expensive in the world of man. They need each other, like air and sunlight.

The wind increased. Lambert shivered from the cold and stood up. The window should be closed. On the windowsill was a small crumpled note...

Adam with a heavy heart unfolded paper lump. Inside Man is something sank. He blinked, desperately wishing that happening was just a dream.

"Dear Adam, I know you will never read this note... - was derived even handwriting. - I am hopeful that you won't forget me. Love and will love you forever. YOUR Sauli."

Lambert felt like a traitor. And he gave in the first place, his own happiness. He had so long sought to success that this cycle is closed. He gained recognition almost the whole world, but loses his own world, which was scorching Finnish guy... There is no desire to create. Nothing to return to, no one will be waiting for him in an empty house. Single tear rolled out of the blue eyes and ran down his cheek.

Adam pulled out his phone. Discharged. And yet, is not so important. Now he has no one to wait for the call. Ah, if he could turn back time and replay the event. Avoid petty bickering and innuendo. More often be together. Touch each other. Inhale the pungent aroma of perfume and watch your favorite eyes. Just live... To live together.

It is necessary to include a mobile phone. As expected, no missing. Adam quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. "The subscriber is temporarily unavailable."

Is this the end? Or just the beginning? When asked to leave an answering machine message, Lambert whispered:  
\- Don't leave me...


End file.
